Certain products, for example, aircraft or aircraft assemblies, may include components of different material types. The presence of different materials in layers of a stack through which a cutting tool is used to form an opening (e.g., drill a hole), may complicate the drilling process and result in high costs for tools and processes to complete the drilling prior to assembly. Different tools or different tool coatings may be required to efficiently and/or cost-effectively drill through the different layers. For example, bare carbide tools generally wear relatively quickly when used to drill carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP). Tools with diamond coatings may be used to improve wear characteristics for drilling CFRP, but diamond coatings chemically react with the iron in steel layers, rendering diamond coatings inappropriate for use with steel.